Emison shower sex
by justamazing10
Summary: The blonde was already turned on. 'God, she's so damn hot' Alison thought. And she couldn't hold it anymore. She got up from bed in one swift move and practically ran to get into the shower with her amazing girlfriend, Emily. Alison/Emily Emison
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't help it when her eyes turned dark and all of her thoughts implied a sexy brunette and her damn hot body. Her eyes wandered Emily's body while the swimmer got up from bed all naked and, after sending a wink to Alison, she headed to the shower.

The blonde was already turned on. 'God, she's _so_ damn hot' Alison thought. And she couldn't hold it anymore. She got up from bed in one swift move and practically ran to get into the shower with her amazing girlfriend.

It didn't take Emily by surprise when she heard the bathroom door opening and the blonde entering to the hot tub with her.

- – Well, hello there. – Alison said from behind Emily while wrapping her hands around the swimmer's hips and kissing her shoulder.

- – Mmm., you couldn't wait in bed, could you? – Emily responded while turning around to face the blonde.

- – I was trying not to jump at you since you woke up this morning but then when I saw that sexy ass of yours… - Alison trailed off while getting closer to the brunette's ear - … I couldn't hold it.

Emily smiled teasingly and, _god,_ she was really going to enjoy this.

- – You couldn't hold what? Your teenager hormones? – Emily asked smirking while running a finger up and down Alison's stomach.

The blonde closed her eyes and a soft moan escaped her lips while the brunette couldn't stop smirking. She was _really really _going to enjoy this.

- – So – Emily started to say – I was thinking to take a shower, but...

She trailed off while she spun Alison around and placed her hands on the blonde's stomach. Then, she scooped closer to her ear and started to whisper:

- – If you had something else on mind…

Although Emily couldn't see Alison's face, she could sense the blonde smirking because she _knew _exactly what the blonde wanted. And she was more than happy to oblige.

Before Alison could respond, Emily lowered her hands and she started to run them up and down the blonde's thighs. Alison titled her head back until it rested on Emily's shoulder and a louder moan escaped her lips.

- – So, are you enjoying this? – Emily asked teasingly while cupping her girlfriend's breasts and kissing her neck. – Or should I be doing something in a different way?

- – You're doing a pretty good – Alison couldn't finish her sentence because the amazing feeling of the brunette's hand on one of her more sensible spots made her head to go dizzy.

- – A pretty good what? – Emily decided to continue with her teasing because she was enjoying this _so_ freaking much.

- – Mmmm – Alison moaned – You already know what you do to me.

Emily smirked and started to play with the blonde's nipples. After a brief touch, the swimmer was received with a tiny whimper and Alison's breathing started to get more and more shaking.

- – Do you want me to stop? – Emily asked while her hands lose rhythm.

At that, Alison's eyes opened wide and she turned around so fast it almost got the two of them on the floor. Then, in one agile move, the blonde cornered Emily against the wall and pressed her body impossibly close, causing Emily breath to die inside her throat. Not-so-accidentally Alison's thigh was placed in between Emily's legs and the swimmer could feel herself getting wetter as seconds passed.

- – Don't you fucking dare. – Alison said in a husky voice before she crashed her lips to Emily's.

When air became a primary need and much to their disappointment, they had to separate. Alison rested her forehead on Emily's and the brunette's smirk grew even wider.

- – I thought you liked to play. – Emily said while resting her hands on the blonde's hips.

- – One thing is to play – Alison said moving the thigh she had between Emily's legs higher. – And the other one is to _tease_.

She made sure to stress the word _tease_ so there wouldn't be any more misunderstandings. Emily couldn't suppress a moan and it was Alison's turn to smirk. She loved so much being the one in charge.  
Without losing any more time, they kissed again, tongues slipping into each other's mouth, causing both of them to moan.

Without warning, Alison cupped Emily's breasts and immediately started to play with her girlfriend's nipples. Emily broke the kiss to title her head back and she started to moan really loud. 'Tables have been turned' Alison thought smirking.

- – Alison, _please._ – Emily said reaching to meet the blonde's eyes.

- – How's the one begging now, sweetie?

One of Alison's hands left Emily's breast and instead started to massage the inside of one of her legs.

- – Ugh, I get it, okay? – Emily was starting to get really frustrated. – I won't tease you ever again. But _please_, I need you.

Alison was satisfied with the brunette's pleading so she decided to oblige.

* * *

**I'll write part 2 if I get enough reviews. **

**And thank you so much for your support on my other's fanfics. I accept any kind of prompts, it doesn't matter if they are about emison, buttahbenzo, demi lovato, or any other characters you can possibly think of.**


	2. Chapter 2

She crashed her lips to the brunette's again, only this time the kiss was stronger and _needy_. They needed each other desperately. Alison slipped one finger through Emily's sex and the swimmer had to bite down the blonde's neck to suppress a moan.

- – This is so hot. – Alison said while kissing Emily's neck.

Emily, lost in her own world of pleasure, could only nod and moan because, _God,_ if Alison was good at something, it was _definitely _at this.  
After a couple of minutes where the couple kept with their own tasks – the blonde thrusting one finger into the brunette and Emily doing her best not to scream because this felt _really_ good and she wanted to scream and shout and let the whole neighbourhood know how good her girlfriend was at this – until Emily could bring herself to speak out loud in a shaky, husky voice.

- – M-more… - Emily demanded.

- – Your wish is my command. – Alison said while adding another finger into the brunette.

Alison's reward was a loud, like, _really _loud moan coming from the back of Emily's throat and she couldn't help to smirk to herself because _she_ made this. _She_ was the one to make the swimmer to go all wild. _She_ was the reason of Emily's moans and whimpers.  
Emily's eyes stayed shut and the blonde kept kissing her neck over and over again, making sure that the brunette was in heaven. Because Alison wanted her girlfriend to feel as good as she felt every time Emily smiled at her, or touched her, or did whatever to her. Because every brief action of affection or touch from Emily could make Alison go all crazy. 'If she only knew what she does to me…' Alison thought smiling lovely at the brunette.

Then, she brought her head to Emily's ear and started to whisper, according to Emily's thoughts, in a really hot tone of voice.

- – Wanna know what else I can do? – Alison asked teasingly.

Emily couldn't form words so, still with her eyes shut, nodded at the blonde. Alison smirked and soon, the hand that had been massaging Emily's core stopped. The brunette opened her eyes at the speed of light and looked at Alison with a murderous look because she was so close. She could _feel_ it, and the blonde just took it away from her. Alison chuckled and placed a soft kiss on Emily's lips before dropping to her knees and planting sweet kisses on the inside of Emily's thigh. As soon as Emily realized what the blonde was about to do, she let out a content sight and closed her eyes once again.

Alison then started to lick the inside of Emily's core with her tongue and massage her girlfriend's clit with her thumb. The brunette couldn't hold it any more so she started to moan and whimper louder than any time before. Alison continued her job faster and harder and could feel Emily was about to come so she switched places. Her hand was thrusting and her tongue rapidly found her clit so she started to suck and gently bite on it. Emily's moans and pleadings got louder – if that was even possible – and her body started to lightly shake. Alison bite a little bit harder and, about a second later, Emily came on Alison's fingers and mouth. The blonde, happy to accomplish, cleaned her fingers and swallowed what was in her mouth and got up with the biggest grin on her face.

- – So, how was it? – Alison asked while rising and eyebrow.

- – Amazing. – Emily said trying to catch her breath.

Alison who was more than happy to see the state her girlfriend was in, started to turn around to get out of the shower when a hand on her wrist stopped her and pulled her back.

- – Where do you think you're going? – Emily said while cornering the blonde between the wall and her own body.

- – Oh, so you wanna play? – Alison asked smirking.

Emily's response was a groan as she started to bite the soft spot on Alison's neck. She wanted to make the blonde feel what she had just felt and it didn't matter how hard she'd have to work on it. (he, he)

In a matter of seconds, Alison started to moan quite silently and Emily didn't like that. She wanted the blonde to shout her name. She wanted the blonde to scream and beg for more. She wanted to see Alison pleading.

Although she could _never_ get bored of Alison's neck, she thought the blonde would be _dying_ to get more so without breaking the assault of kisses on her neck she grabbed Alison's breasts and started to play with them. Alison was biting her bottom lip really hard in order to keep herself quiet but Emily knew what she was doing to her. She _knew_ how much the blonde wanted her.

A couple of minutes later, she decided to leave the blonde breasts and started to run a finger down Alison's chest until she reached her stomach. And she left her hand there, drawing soft strokes on her soft skin.

- – Em… – Alison started to say between heavy breaths – as much as I love this, I need more...

- – Okay, princess. – Emily said while crashing her lips to the blonde's again.

Soon, her tongue slipped into the blonde's mouth and Alison moaned into Emily's mouth, sending electric waves through her whole body.

Emily's hand started to go down until she hit Alison's most sensible spot, causing the blonde to shut her eyes close and let her head hit the wall behind her. She started to massage the outside of Alison's core, she wanted to tease Alison and hear her begging.

As soon as the blonde realized the brunette wasn't going to continue until she asked for it so, with a heavy sigh, she dared to open her eyes and meet the intense gaze of the brunette.

- – What do I have to do so you keep going?

- – Just ask for it. – Emily responded grinning.

- – Ugh, fiiiiine… - Alison said before placing a hand on Emily's cheek. – Emily, _please_, I need this. I need you.

- – So – the brunette started to say moving the finger she had in-between Alison's legs _really_ slowly – what do you exactly want me to do?

Alison knew that if she didn't say it she wouldn't get it so she closed her eyes and let out a couple of breaths before opening her mouth to speak.

- – I want…

- – Wait. – Emily cut off. – Open your eyes before saying anything.

The blonde opened her eyes slowly and as soon as she did, Emily increased the touch on Alison's core, making the blonde stutter.

- – I… I want… I want you to… _fuck_ – She trailed off just as one single finger entered her. Emily's eyes were challenging her to say it and she wouldn't get a relieve if she didn't so she put together all the strength that was left on her as she spoke. – God, Em. I want you to fuck me so hard I won't even be able to remember my own name!

Emily smirked triumphantly and, instead of giving the blonde what she wanted, she got out of the shower and it wasn't until she reached the door that she heard Alison's broken voice, asking for her to stay.

- – Come on, follow me. – Emily demanded before sending a wink to Alison.

The blonde got out of the shower so fast she almost fell on her face. She ran towards Emily, not caring that the brunette would probably tease her about her behaviour later.

When she arrived at the door, she was rewarded with the view of a sexy brunette lying completely naked on the top of the bed, waiting for her.

- – Do you want to come over here and…?

Emily couldn't finish her sentence because Alison jumped on top of her and was kissing every single inch of her body. Emily then decided to give the blonde the relieve she had asked for and as she kissed her, she pressed Alison down the mattress. Alison's whimpers reminded her that, although Emily felt totally relieved because she had had her orgasm already, the blonde hadn't.

They kept kissing until Emily rolled on top of Alison and, just as the blonde did a few minutes ago; she started to kiss all the way down of Alison's body. When she reached her destination, she stopped to watch the blonde's reaction. Alison's eyes rapidly found the brunette's and she could read her. For the first time, Emily knew exactly what the blonde was thinking. And knowing that and the fact that she was the only person in the whole world that could give her that, was the best feeling in the world.

At the speed of light, Emily started to lick and kiss and suck everywhere she could, causing the blonde to moan and grab the sheets of the bed as if her life depended on it.

Then, she thrust two fingers inside the blonde and a few moments later, she watched as Alison back arched and her name fell from the blonde's lips.

She climbed until her head was at the same level as the blonde's and she smirked knowingly.

- – So, how good was it?

- – I love you. – Alison said suddenly, which took Emily a little bit by surprise.

- – I love you too, princess. – Emily responded with the biggest smile on her face.

And she saw the love on Alison's eyes and she thought that maybe, just maybe, the blonde could become more than her girlfriend someday.


End file.
